A lost life
by HimeKami0
Summary: Hashirama finds a strange little girl in a river conscious of the wars which rage throughout the world it decided to take it with him. Tobirama his/her brother and itself requested the decision of the adoptee and becomes the adoptive sister Senju but the only blackhead in table and which it is even amnesic remembering nothing not of her first name. SakuraXMadara
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Found

 _I decided to remake chapter 1 with the advices that you gave me I on the way thank you! And as usual I will remake the charter at the beginning of each chapter. I accept the comments constructive the ideas and advices. The insults the degrading disagreeable comments racist will be removed and the people will be blocked, for me it is important respect the others and oneself and when insults have is vulgar I find that have releases a bad image of oneself. It is for its that I ask for_ minima _while remaining civil and courteous._

 **I do not have Naruto nor the characters!**

The English is not my mother tongue but I make efforts, therefore want excused me in advance if I make faults and do not hesitate with me to do it knowledge I would hang with joy the advices. Now I leave you with the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1: Found

Summarized : Hashirama recently became chief of its clan to the death of his father Butsuma it is at 15 years that he with taking again the reindeers accompanied by his/her younger brother Tobirama who him at 12 years. Since their childhoods they were drag of war in war against their enemy sworn life Uchiha. But one Hashirama day returning from a battle got tougher against his old childhood friend Madara Uchiha it finds a little girl strange with the hair pink at the edge of a cliff having a heart it took the initiative to take it with him hope in knowledge more on her and from where she comes…

Kind : Venture, Humour, Love Twinning: Sakura/Madara

This history will contain **lemons** but would be **prevented** to you at the beginning of chapter.

* * *

Still a day which finishes with hundreds of dead on the hands for the young chief of Senju clan it was when the sun lies down that Hashirama and Madara reflect fine with an umpteenth battle which finished with a score equal. But which pained even more the young person Senju stays whom it ran to make an alliance with the last clan of its old better friend but refused still and still. Sometimes it asked how it was going to put an end all to this guerrilla who killed of many men and destroy many families, then it is while returning empty-handed with some scratches that it went towards a cliff close to a river to refresh one can before joining his young brother.

It was the only place or it could rested a few moments before taking again walk, when it leaned to be dehydrated it looked at its "Pitiful" reflection is said it "I want saved the world of all this war and I am not even able to convince my old childhood friend to make a pact to link our two clans" It says myself sarcastically it looked myself with dislike continuing of looked at his reflection in water it did not notice the form which stays at the bottom of water is only a few seconds later that it noticed the shade opposite him disconcerts he plunged his hands for recovered this thing and when it left water a little girl it of stays shocked.

It was a little girl who stays very soaked it risky of fell sick by times which runs it had as of very exotic like his/her younger brother Tobirama. It had the hair pink as the flowers of cherry trees which surely flowered in spring its skin stays blade of with hypothermia it had more closely a thin sweater navy blue with beige trousers by it looking at it could even that it did not have any apparent wounds or wound interns by scanning it with its will chakra but when it pushed its frank it had seen one of a purple rhombus on its suspicious face it mixed its chakra for even what stays made joint and it with found powerful and massive will be chakra in rhombus but not enough to harm it but when it seeks one can more deeply it pants when it felt another chakra foreigner deadened in it wanting to know or will chakra stays placed he excavated but anything he did not find thinks that perhaps he surely came from the joint also but the first will chakra that he to detect softer and cold stays as of would be and the evil second he stays black have would have said will chakra it devil for a short moment he thought left this little girl thinking that she could be a source of danger but its heart got the upper hand and decided to take the young girl. He knew that his/her brother would be disapproved but Hashirama became aware that the war had destroyed good numbers of families and thinks that perhaps this young girl had lost her family also and since the death of his two younger brothers Kawarama and Itama it was promised to protect the last brother who remained to him i.e. Tobirama and to do everything for decree this war and of creates a village for collection all those which are in the needs and it is that perhaps this little girl stays in the needs who it is in any event it stays the chief now people will not be able to tell him what to make.

* * *

When Hashirama arrives with the young person in his Tobirama arms throws a black look to him "Aniki, you do it purposely have is in war and you you bring back an unknown factor in the village" exclaimed with indignation the albino. Did Hashirama sigh sometimes Tobirama could be one can nag .

"thus Stops, it with broke all 8 years you want that it does what? " The juniors raised the shoulders "I am not to take a kunai and jumped us with the throat" he Says sarcastically. "Looks at it at eight years I them found in the river close to cliff, it only thing which I can confirmed it to you is yes it with one will chakra. Not two will chakra one which is in its joint that it with on its face and will be chakra belong to him I am on it is soft and cold as of would be and by seeking one further I can discovered a second will chakra but and blacker have would have to him will chakra it devil but it seems in sleep with interior of it I have a doubt that it is also in the joint, then it only thing which have can make and to wait until it alarm clock I goes itself call Kira-baa so that it deals with it the dry one and changes it" By seeing the serious glance of its Aniki Tobirama cannot that to subject itself to the choices of Hashirama "As you want" It approach the door to leave not before jeté last a glance to the inert body on the futon and sighed.

A minute later Kira-baa is a woman of the clan Senju it stays the maidservant and friendly near to Asara the mother of Hashirama and Tobirama it deals with them since their births and after the death of the latter it was promised of taken care on them until its death. Then when Hashirama him with known as to deal with the little girl slept on the futon it does not have hesitate one only second it places a confidence innate in Hashirama seeing the unconscious little girl soaked wet it had a pained glance it knew that Asara would have liked a little girl and if it stays still in life has this moment there it would surely have took the initiative to deal with the sadly smiling child it took the little girl E took along it in the bathroom. The bath-tub filled with warm water with some oils it stripped the pink of its clothing wet "Poor child" Murmured she. It delicately slipped the rivet washer into water checking the temperature and soaped the skin gently the bath-tub released an odor of mint and of pink contracts it between soft scents and spiced were spellbinding after the well cleaned body it attacks strange pink hair. 30 minutes later the young girl and washed and equipped in black trousers and a sweater in pink mesh blade which went perfectly well with they are hair taking care of that it does not catch cold in time winter.

* * *

When the young girl opened the eyes it did not expect to very see a face close to his then by pure instinct it stuck its fist into full in its face with a force which makes it fallen.  
When the young girl opened the eyes it did not expect to very see a face close to his then by pure instinct it stuck its fist into full in its face with a force which makes it fallen.  
"Or I am who are you" Shouted of one see acute the pink it is not why but it with fear of the shivers traversed its skin which with took again colors since the hot bath. It looks at the young man that it with struck and sudden freezes on the spot and of the tears its eyes emeralds ran .

Hashirama at sight that and it is hastened of raised for comforted the young girl disabled "Not is not cried have do not want to be any evil, I am found to you in a river then I am taken to you with me" Says it all sheepish by rubbing the back of the head and it is not why but this action because with the young girl of not cried even more.

"Nii-san" Says it by fixing the wall opposite it perplexed Senju stays when suddenly it was put cried more extremely than before it released cries strident and it is not why or a coincidence but at the time or it put at shouted the windows was burst and a gust of wind devastates all in the part sending the Senju guards in decorates Tobirama which him stays present but remained quiet all length it is hung with its will chakra and Hashirama aunt tans although badly and to approach the young girl in distress .

Says "you" it calms stammered the right hand of it in front of its face while the left aunt of caught.  
It it was curled up in ball on would be even murmuring of the "Nii-san" "Why" "Not" It stays if tormented that it did not even spank any more attention with nothing not in Hashirama which tried to catch it.

With the force which gathered it to catch it plated against him "Falls, calms have you nothing will make you" Murmured T it gently wanting comforted the little girl and oddly she slackened in her arms and its crushing heat which gives him a sense of security a feeling which points out something to him, somebody but she cannot put the finger above.

* * *

Once Sakura slackened the wind which spanked devastations it was calmed leaving behind its passage of many damage. Did Hashirama hold leaven the small ball against him it with felt to slacken it looked at his/her brother for even all sign of wounds but did nothing with its relief its glance return on it then he inspired and took to the word" Little girl? "

Hope that she answers him. The aforementioned small raised the head and looked it with large eyes emerald" Kawai "Thought brown the one moment before recalled that small Kawai being had devastated all the part with its shout strident. " Hai? "Its trembling voice stays" Which is you? "He asked. Its stays question not difficult to understand but for it yes" I I it is not "And it was developed at cried but not of declared a new gust of wind devastating" Why why I it is "It déblatéré of the incoherent sentences. Immediately did Hashirama rock it looks at his/her brother" I believes that it is amnesic that thinks you Tobi? "

* * *

Did Tobirama then rub the temples "Amnesic it is not from where it comes and which it is" was It more one invalidation which an assumption "You want that have face of it? " Even if it knew this answer it wanted a confirmation. Hashirama raised the head "And well it must surely orphan because I it am found in the river and I doubt that it remains to him of the family I decided that have went kept looks at there" Says it and it is true that Tobirama when it looks at it he reconsiders to his/her two brothers Yes "you are right surely but it is necessary given him a first name have does not go call there it girl".

Does Hashirama laugh sometimes his/her brother is one can gruff "Yes you are right when I it is seen I have thought of Sakura like its hair? " The albino raised the shoulder Yes "if you want tans which it is not ridiculous before leaving the part for speak with the old ones about the new arrival because it doubts that his/her brother will do it. Did the brown one look at Then the small flower" Sakura your new first name of likes? "And does the pink shake the head in a positive way" Yes but-But why? "It stays still disturbed" And well you is amnesic and I am found to you in a river at the beginning I perhaps thought that I would have known knowledge of which clans you would have stays sharp but I anything is not found and as we do not know anything I decided on kept you with us besides I present ourselves I am Hashirama Senju and the other it was my younger brother Tobirama "He it is presented hope in knowledge more on it.

* * *

The months passed at speed large V Sakura it was adapted to the clan it even became a significant component with the centres of the family Senju it lain in the main thing family, Hashirama adored it and behaved as a mother hen he to yield all stays openly affectionate to him towards her all the opposite of Tobirama which adored it to him also the love that it carried for his Imouto stays without more strict fault but it stays.

In conclusion it became an official member of the clan and it stays happy it had two brothers who liked it.

* * *

One Kira-baa day with took the initiative to take the Sakura young person for played one can with it and to distract it because his/her brothers left to make a round to see the enemy ones whether would have returned in the perimeter. Indeed the hurdy-gurdy woman it is taken of affection for the young princess then neither nor two it took Sakura with a wicker basket to make the gathering of the flowers for made crowns of flowers.

Arrived in the clearing Sakura stays filled with wonder by the flowers which decorated the ground have would have a pallet of painting "Looks at Kira-baa have would say a pallet of painting" went into ecstasies the rivet washer, the hurdy-gurdy woman released a soft laughter vis-a-vis the exuberance of the princess and it is in good mood that the two females prepare at last an excellent day.

Unfortunately nothing occurred as envisaged because indeed the pink is taken of violent one headaches and bleeds abundantly of the thrown into a panic nose it decides on re-entry with Sakura in its arms, arrival with the manor it installs Sakura on the couch of the living room and stripped it its clothing to put it at ease in a loose kimono. Sakura had then the burning hot skin it stays taken of a violent fever it stays exceeded by the events it did of sound better and posed a wet glove on its face and sponges its nose which do not stop during a moment it raw that it was going to make a haemorrhage fortunately Hashirama and Tobirama returned of the round of perimeter and Kira-baa it is thrown on them their spread out the situation before taking its leave.

* * *

Don't anxious Hashirama stays it stop not sponged nose of its Imouto it does not arrive at not stopped the haemorrhage with its will chakra which worries it nevertheless it stays known for its Tobirama cure posed its hand on the shoulder of the patient but starts "Hashirama it eats my will chakra it aspires" "How its? " .

"She aspires by filament I think that she makes its to cool her body surely seen that my nature and the water but which worries it to me is the way in which it is done" It stays perplexed about it when suddenly the pink opened the eyes and pushed one shouts of pain the brothers took moves back when they transfer a multiplicity of kanji which is spread out over its face and its body it seems begun as of its nasal voices from of deduced the brown one.

"Do a seal have would say that something is sealed in it but the seal is weakening and do I believe that one needs reinforced Aniki? " Announcement after a deduction the albino him Hashirama stays lost in its thought when suddenly an idea came to him "Tobi you can go down to the library it on the rack I believes that a book and posed it speaks about the seals and joints you can take it" Tobirama agrees and by leaving the teenager with the youngish one.  
Hashirama looks at his/her sister "Imouto whom you" It hides stays anxious really it will not support that have removes its invaluable Imouto to him.

And when Tobirama arrives with the famous book it seized some quickly seeking with can of index on the famous joint which resides apparently in its nasal voices and to see for what it is used.

* * *

Here I put three day to remake chapter I have myself took with attention your comments and advices.  
I hope that you go liked do not hesitate with me left comments over which you would like to see or which I owe improved

I go tested post the second chapter Tuesday or Wednesday I was done operated Thursday and I still have the effects of the anaesthetist it alone thing which I could posted are beginnings of fiction that I have started to write and that I finished recently.

In sechapitre have can see the meeting with both brother Senju and last Sakura the paragraph contains a mystery on the seal of Sakura with in it will be to you more in the next chapters!

Kiss of me!

Hime-Kami


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Found

 _I decided to remake chapter 1 with the advices that you gave me I on the way thank you! And as usual I will remake the charter at the beginning of each chapter. I accept the comments constructive the ideas and advices. The insults the degrading disagreeable comments racist will be removed and the people will be blocked, for me it is important respect the others and oneself and when insults have is vulgar I find that have releases a bad image of oneself. It is for its that I ask for_ minima _while remaining civil and courteous._

 **I do not have Naruto nor the characters!**

The English is not my mother tongue but I make efforts, therefore want excused me in advance if I make faults and do not hesitate with me to do it knowledge I would hang with joy the advices. Now I leave you with the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1: Found

Summarized : Hashirama recently became chief of its clan to the death of his father Butsuma it is at 15 years that he with taking again the reindeers accompanied by his/her younger brother Tobirama who him at 12 years. Since their childhoods they were drag of war in war against their enemy sworn life Uchiha. But one Hashirama day returning from a battle got tougher against his old childhood friend Madara Uchiha it finds a little girl strange with the hair pink at the edge of a cliff having a heart it took the initiative to take it with him hope in knowledge more on her and from where she comes…

Kind : Venture, Humour, Love Twinning: Sakura/Madara

This history will contain **lemons** but would be **prevented** to you at the beginning of chapter.

* * *

Still a day which finishes with hundreds of dead on the hands for the young chief of Senju clan it was when the sun lies down that Hashirama and Madara reflect fine with an umpteenth battle which finished with a score equal. But which pained even more the young person Senju stays whom it ran to make an alliance with the last clan of its old better friend but refused still and still. Sometimes it asked how it was going to put an end all to this guerrilla who killed of many men and destroy many families, then it is while returning empty-handed with some scratches that it went towards a cliff close to a river to refresh one can before joining his young brother.

It was the only place or it could rested a few moments before taking again walk, when it leaned to be dehydrated it looked at its "Pitiful" reflection is said it "I want saved the world of all this war and I am not even able to convince my old childhood friend to make a pact to link our two clans" It says myself sarcastically it looked myself with dislike continuing of looked at his reflection in water it did not notice the form which stays at the bottom of water is only a few seconds later that it noticed the shade opposite him disconcerts he plunged his hands for recovered this thing and when it left water a little girl it of stays shocked.

It was a little girl who stays very soaked it risky of fell sick by times which runs it had as of very exotic like his/her younger brother Tobirama. It had the hair pink as the flowers of cherry trees which surely flowered in spring its skin stays blade of with hypothermia it had more closely a thin sweater navy blue with beige trousers by it looking at it could even that it did not have any apparent wounds or wound interns by scanning it with its will chakra but when it pushed its frank it had seen one of a purple rhombus on its suspicious face it mixed its chakra for even what stays made joint and it with found powerful and massive will be chakra in rhombus but not enough to harm it but when it seeks one can more deeply it pants when it felt another chakra foreigner deadened in it wanting to know or will chakra stays placed he excavated but anything he did not find thinks that perhaps he surely came from the joint also but the first will chakra that he to detect softer and cold stays as of would be and the evil second he stays black have would have said will chakra it devil for a short moment he thought left this little girl thinking that she could be a source of danger but its heart got the upper hand and decided to take the young girl. He knew that his/her brother would be disapproved but Hashirama became aware that the war had destroyed good numbers of families and thinks that perhaps this young girl had lost her family also and since the death of his two younger brothers Kawarama and Itama it was promised to protect the last brother who remained to him i.e. Tobirama and to do everything for decree this war and of creates a village for collection all those which are in the needs and it is that perhaps this little girl stays in the needs who it is in any event it stays the chief now people will not be able to tell him what to make.

* * *

When Hashirama arrives with the young person in his Tobirama arms throws a black look to him "Aniki, you do it purposely have is in war and you you bring back an unknown factor in the village" exclaimed with indignation the albino. Did Hashirama sigh sometimes Tobirama could be one can nag .

"thus Stops, it with broke all 8 years you want that it does what? " The juniors raised the shoulders "I am not to take a kunai and jumped us with the throat" he Says sarcastically. "Looks at it at eight years I them found in the river close to cliff, it only thing which I can confirmed it to you is yes it with one will chakra. Not two will chakra one which is in its joint that it with on its face and will be chakra belong to him I am on it is soft and cold as of would be and by seeking one further I can discovered a second will chakra but and blacker have would have to him will chakra it devil but it seems in sleep with interior of it I have a doubt that it is also in the joint, then it only thing which have can make and to wait until it alarm clock I goes itself call Kira-baa so that it deals with it the dry one and changes it" By seeing the serious glance of its Aniki Tobirama cannot that to subject itself to the choices of Hashirama "As you want" It approach the door to leave not before jeté last a glance to the inert body on the futon and sighed.

A minute later Kira-baa is a woman of the clan Senju it stays the maidservant and friendly near to Asara the mother of Hashirama and Tobirama it deals with them since their births and after the death of the latter it was promised of taken care on them until its death. Then when Hashirama him with known as to deal with the little girl slept on the futon it does not have hesitate one only second it places a confidence innate in Hashirama seeing the unconscious little girl soaked wet it had a pained glance it knew that Asara would have liked a little girl and if it stays still in life has this moment there it would surely have took the initiative to deal with the sadly smiling child it took the little girl E took along it in the bathroom. The bath-tub filled with warm water with some oils it stripped the pink of its clothing wet "Poor child" Murmured she. It delicately slipped the rivet washer into water checking the temperature and soaped the skin gently the bath-tub released an odor of mint and of pink contracts it between soft scents and spiced were spellbinding after the well cleaned body it attacks strange pink hair. 30 minutes later the young girl and washed and equipped in black trousers and a sweater in pink mesh blade which went perfectly well with they are hair taking care of that it does not catch cold in time winter.

* * *

When the young girl opened the eyes it did not expect to very see a face close to his then by pure instinct it stuck its fist into full in its face with a force which makes it fallen.  
When the young girl opened the eyes it did not expect to very see a face close to his then by pure instinct it stuck its fist into full in its face with a force which makes it fallen.  
"Or I am who are you" Shouted of one see acute the pink it is not why but it with fear of the shivers traversed its skin which with took again colors since the hot bath. It looks at the young man that it with struck and sudden freezes on the spot and of the tears its eyes emeralds ran .

Hashirama at sight that and it is hastened of raised for comforted the young girl disabled "Not is not cried have do not want to be any evil, I am found to you in a river then I am taken to you with me" Says it all sheepish by rubbing the back of the head and it is not why but this action because with the young girl of not cried even more.

"Nii-san" Says it by fixing the wall opposite it perplexed Senju stays when suddenly it was put cried more extremely than before it released cries strident and it is not why or a coincidence but at the time or it put at shouted the windows was burst and a gust of wind devastates all in the part sending the Senju guards in decorates Tobirama which him stays present but remained quiet all length it is hung with its will chakra and Hashirama aunt tans although badly and to approach the young girl in distress .

Says "you" it calms stammered the right hand of it in front of its face while the left aunt of caught.  
It it was curled up in ball on would be even murmuring of the "Nii-san" "Why" "Not" It stays if tormented that it did not even spank any more attention with nothing not in Hashirama which tried to catch it.

With the force which gathered it to catch it plated against him "Falls, calms have you nothing will make you" Murmured T it gently wanting comforted the little girl and oddly she slackened in her arms and its crushing heat which gives him a sense of security a feeling which points out something to him, somebody but she cannot put the finger above.

* * *

Once Sakura slackened the wind which spanked devastations it was calmed leaving behind its passage of many damage. Did Hashirama hold leaven the small ball against him it with felt to slacken it looked at his/her brother for even all sign of wounds but did nothing with its relief its glance return on it then he inspired and took to the word" Little girl? "

Hope that she answers him. The aforementioned small raised the head and looked it with large eyes emerald" Kawai "Thought brown the one moment before recalled that small Kawai being had devastated all the part with its shout strident. " Hai? "Its trembling voice stays" Which is you? "He asked. Its stays question not difficult to understand but for it yes" I I it is not "And it was developed at cried but not of declared a new gust of wind devastating" Why why I it is "It déblatéré of the incoherent sentences. Immediately did Hashirama rock it looks at his/her brother" I believes that it is amnesic that thinks you Tobi? "

* * *

Did Tobirama then rub the temples "Amnesic it is not from where it comes and which it is" was It more one invalidation which an assumption "You want that have face of it? " Even if it knew this answer it wanted a confirmation. Hashirama raised the head "And well it must surely orphan because I it am found in the river and I doubt that it remains to him of the family I decided that have went kept looks at there" Says it and it is true that Tobirama when it looks at it he reconsiders to his/her two brothers Yes "you are right surely but it is necessary given him a first name have does not go call there it girl".

Does Hashirama laugh sometimes his/her brother is one can gruff "Yes you are right when I it is seen I have thought of Sakura like its hair? " The albino raised the shoulder Yes "if you want tans which it is not ridiculous before leaving the part for speak with the old ones about the new arrival because it doubts that his/her brother will do it. Did the brown one look at Then the small flower" Sakura your new first name of likes? "And does the pink shake the head in a positive way" Yes but-But why? "It stays still disturbed" And well you is amnesic and I am found to you in a river at the beginning I perhaps thought that I would have known knowledge of which clans you would have stays sharp but I anything is not found and as we do not know anything I decided on kept you with us besides I present ourselves I am Hashirama Senju and the other it was my younger brother Tobirama "He it is presented hope in knowledge more on it.

* * *

The months passed at speed large V Sakura it was adapted to the clan it even became a significant component with the centres of the family Senju it lain in the main thing family, Hashirama adored it and behaved as a mother hen he to yield all stays openly affectionate to him towards her all the opposite of Tobirama which adored it to him also the love that it carried for his Imouto stays without more strict fault but it stays.

In conclusion it became an official member of the clan and it stays happy it had two brothers who liked it.

* * *

One Kira-baa day with took the initiative to take the Sakura young person for played one can with it and to distract it because his/her brothers left to make a round to see the enemy ones whether would have returned in the perimeter. Indeed the hurdy-gurdy woman it is taken of affection for the young princess then neither nor two it took Sakura with a wicker basket to make the gathering of the flowers for made crowns of flowers.

Arrived in the clearing Sakura stays filled with wonder by the flowers which decorated the ground have would have a pallet of painting "Looks at Kira-baa have would say a pallet of painting" went into ecstasies the rivet washer, the hurdy-gurdy woman released a soft laughter vis-a-vis the exuberance of the princess and it is in good mood that the two females prepare at last an excellent day.

Unfortunately nothing occurred as envisaged because indeed the pink is taken of violent one headaches and bleeds abundantly of the thrown into a panic nose it decides on re-entry with Sakura in its arms, arrival with the manor it installs Sakura on the couch of the living room and stripped it its clothing to put it at ease in a loose kimono. Sakura had then the burning hot skin it stays taken of a violent fever it stays exceeded by the events it did of sound better and posed a wet glove on its face and sponges its nose which do not stop during a moment it raw that it was going to make a haemorrhage fortunately Hashirama and Tobirama returned of the round of perimeter and Kira-baa it is thrown on them their spread out the situation before taking its leave.

* * *

Don't anxious Hashirama stays it stop not sponged nose of its Imouto it does not arrive at not stopped the haemorrhage with its will chakra which worries it nevertheless it stays known for its Tobirama cure posed its hand on the shoulder of the patient but starts "Hashirama it eats my will chakra it aspires" "How its? " .

"She aspires by filament I think that she makes its to cool her body surely seen that my nature and the water but which worries it to me is the way in which it is done" It stays perplexed about it when suddenly the pink opened the eyes and pushed one shouts of pain the brothers took moves back when they transfer a multiplicity of kanji which is spread out over its face and its body it seems begun as of its nasal voices from of deduced the brown one.

"Do a seal have would say that something is sealed in it but the seal is weakening and do I believe that one needs reinforced Aniki? " Announcement after a deduction the albino him Hashirama stays lost in its thought when suddenly an idea came to him "Tobi you can go down to the library it on the rack I believes that a book and posed it speaks about the seals and joints you can take it" Tobirama agrees and by leaving the teenager with the youngish one.  
Hashirama looks at his/her sister "Imouto whom you" It hides stays anxious really it will not support that have removes its invaluable Imouto to him.

And when Tobirama arrives with the famous book it seized some quickly seeking with can of index on the famous joint which resides apparently in its nasal voices and to see for what it is used.

* * *

Here I put three day to remake chapter I have myself took with attention your comments and advices.  
I hope that you go liked do not hesitate with me left comments over which you would like to see or which I owe improved

I go tested post the second chapter Tuesday or Wednesday I was done operated Thursday and I still have the effects of the anaesthetist it alone thing which I could posted are beginnings of fiction that I have started to write and that I finished recently.

In sechapitre have can see the meeting with both brother Senju and last Sakura the paragraph contains a mystery on the seal of Sakura with in it will be to you more in the next chapters!

Kiss of me!

Hime-Kami


End file.
